The Shatterers Of Worlds
by StormAlchemist677
Summary: Kimbley demonstrates the Philosophers Stone in Ishval no pairings manga based


**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA, manga based

**Genre:** Horror/Drama

**Characters:** Roy Mustang, Zolf Kimbley

**Pairings:** None

* * *

"I'm telling you Roy I just got the _most wonderful_ new toy."

Roy eyed the other man in obvious distaste as they walked beneath the hot Ishvalan sun. "What'd you get?" he asked sarcastically "a gadget to slow down your explosions so you can watch them in agonizing detail?"

Kimbley looked thoughtful "No but that is an interesting idea."

Roy ground his teeth, his hand twitching next to his gun, oh how he would just _love_ to splatter this motherfucker's brains on the ground. But he couldn't indulge himself… not yet. Maybe by the time this hell was over he wouldn't give a damn about the consequences anymore, but for now… "What is this 'oh so wonderful toy' you've got Kimbley?"

"This" Kimbley opened his hand just long enough for Roy to see a red crystalline thing nestled in the palm.

"Glass," Roy said flatly, "You're getting all worked up over a piece of colored glass? Unless you figured out a way to make blood into a crystal that's just the sort of fucked up thing you would do isn't it?"

Kimbley shook his head, " It's not glass and it isn't blood either, you couldn't crystallize blood, wrong elements."

"I wouldn't know," Roy broke in "my sanity is still too intact to study something like that."

Kimbley continued as though Roy hadn't spoken, "This... is a Philosopher's Stone" he announced grandly.

Roy stared at him nonplussed, "Oh I get it" he said, "You've finally gone completely off the deep end." Roy gave the older alchemist a look of sympathy that never quite made it to his eyes "I'd feel sorry for you if I didn't wish you'd rot while you were still alive to feel every minute of it."

Kimbley gave the angry man a look of mock hurt, "Why do you hate me so much?"

Roy snorted "You really care?"

Kimbley shrugged "Not especially I'm just curious."

Roy drew his eyebrows down as though thinking very hard "Well let's see" he said in a tone of extreme concentration, "You're arrogant, you're a fucking psychopath, you're self-righteous, you're a fucking psychopath, you kill your own subordinates, and did I happen to mention that you're a fucking psychopath?"

Kimbley waved it off, "so you really don't believe this is a philosopher's stone?"

"Not for a second" Roy replied confidently.

Kimbley pointed to a city some distance off "You see that city I'm gonna blow it up from right here."

Roy glanced at the city and smirked "First of all" he said contemptuously "if you try from here all you'll blow up is sand, second even if you do get closer I'm not going to hang around and watch you murder a hundred thousand people for fun."

He turned away and just as quickly turned back hearing the distinctive sound of a transmutation. He watched in astonishment as the entire city rose off the ground in fire and smoke, and just as quickly the larger pieces smashed back down as smaller chunks of debris were thrown miles into the air by the force of the explosion. The ash and smoke began to waft in their direction, looking for all the world like nothing more horrible than a thunder storm. Roy squinted their did seem to be rain coming from that cloud, as it got closer he realized the fluid dropping from the cloud was thick, red, and gave off the metallic odor of copper.

Kimbley grinned in triumph "Now that was something wasn't it? I think I must be the first alchemist to make blood fall from the sky." He began to walk away as he walked he called over his shoulder, "Believe me now?"

Roy stood there staring in horrified awe through crimson rain at the blood soaked ruins of the city before him. "Now we are become death," he whispered "The shatterers of worlds."

* * *

First for any anime fans who have never read the manga in the manga Kimbley was the only one to recieve a stone in Ishval second the quote at the end is a paraphrase from the Baghavad Gita if you're curious this also what Oppenheimer thought when he saw the first atom bomb test


End file.
